


Si Cimol Kangen Ayah

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, dongmark
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Papi Mark begitu ingin mengabadikan momen indah ini dan mungkin pamer pada dunia melalui status WhatsApp-nya, bilang kalau,s’lalu trims sm mas donghyuck, suamiku tersyg …, ayahnya kk dan dd …. my family is my happiness ….
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Si Cimol Kangen Ayah

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

“Sayang, sini salim dulu sama Ayah.”

Yang dipanggil malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, anak kecil itu bahkan memunggungi sang ayah, kepalanya ditundukkan. Kayaknya ngambek.

Kali ini Ayah Donghyuck berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan putranya, ia melirik jam tangannya dan melihat bagaimana dirinya akan terlambat lima menit. “Dedek, kok gitu sama Ayah? Marah sama Ayah?”

Si Dedek tidak berkutik, ia malah bersembunyi di balik kaki Papi Mark sambil sedikit-sedikit mengintip Ayah Donghyuck.

“Kenapa gak mau salam sama Ayah, hm?” Kali ini Mark yang bertanya, ia kemudian menggendong putra bungsu mereka sambil mengeluarkan erangan yang menandakan bahwa si Dedek sudah besar dan berat.

“Ayaaah! Cepet! Kakak nanti telat ke upacara!”

Nah, yang berteriak heboh itu si Kakak atau putri sulung mereka, ia kelihatan bete melihat ayahnya masih saja santai ngobrol dengan yang lain. Si Kakak menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, ia bersandar ke kaca mobil, tepat di samping stiker _stick figure_ yang menggambarkan keluarga mereka disertai tulisan, “Ayah Donghyuck, Papi Mark, Kakak, Dedek”.

“Ya, udah, dadah Dedek!” Donghyuck melambaikan tangannya.

“ _Kiss bye_ -nya gimana, sayang? Itu dadah kata Ayah,” bisik Mark pada putranya, “dadah Ayah ….” Malah Mark yang membantu tangan kecil si Dedek untuk dilambaikan pada Donghyuck.

Akhirnya bangkit, Donghyuck menghela napas panjang melihat si Dedek masih kelihatan ngambek, pipi mengembung, bibir mungilnya manyun.

“Nanti ayah bawain si Olaf lagi, ya.”

Pada kata-kata Donghyuck, bukannya melunakkan hati putra mereka, anak kecil itu malah memeluk Mark makin erat, ia menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di bahu Mark. Reaksi tersebut membuat Donghyuck sedikit kikuk karena putra-putri mereka akan _menggila_ bila Donghyuck membawa pulang mainan baru.

“Ngantuk kali, mas. Kemarin malem kebangun terus soalnya.” Mark berkomentar sambil mengelusi punggung si Dedek.

Si Dedek yang tidurnya tidak nyenyak berarti tidur Mark ikutan tidak nyenyak. Donghyuck memperhatikan bagaimana kantung mata Mark mencekung, dan Donghyuck merasa begitu bersalah karena ia pun berkontribusi pada kurangnya tidur Mark dengan sering pulang larut malam.

“Kamu langsung tidur, ya. Aku nanti pulangnya malem lagi, mau makan di luar aja.” Kata Donghyuck.

“ _Okay_.” Jawab Mark, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan memberikan senyum simpul setelah Donghyuck mengecup pipinya.

Lalu kebetulan putri mereka protes kembali sambil menghentakkan sepatu rodanya yang merangkap sebagai sepatu sekolah yang _trendy_. “Ayah lama banget, ih!”

Akhirnya Donghyuck pergi dengan berat hati, ia sesungguhnya sangat rindu pada si Dedek. Mereka ini hampir jarang bertemu, karena akhir-akhir ini tiap kali Donghyuck pulang, keluarga sudah tidur, dan ketika semuanya terjaga, Donghyuck harus pergi ke kantor.

Jarangnya Donghyuck dan si bungsu bertemu membuat putranya itu tidak banyak bicara di sekitar Donghyuck, Mark pernah bilang bahwa putra mereka malah jadi pendiam bila ada Donghyuck.

“Dedek, tadi kenapa sama Ayah gitu, hm? Marah sama Ayah?”

“Nggak ….”

Nah, kali ini si bungsu mau berbicara meski ia nampak begitu asyik menggambar sesuatu pada balik kertas halaman _draft_ novel terbaru karya Mark. Di sisi Dedek tentu saja ada boneka kesayangannya—si Olaf—pemberian Donghyuck.

“Terus kenapa kayak gitu …?” Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dari _laptop_ -nya, dan bisik-bisik, “Ayah nakal sama Dedek?”

Anak kecil itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menunduk, tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa malu, dan akhirnya berbicara lagi dengan nada yang murung, “Papih …,”

“Hm?”

“Nanti … Ayah pulang, kan …?”

Mark mengerjapkan matanya.

_Oh …._

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Mark membeku di tempat, ia langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan menghampiri si Dedek yang sepertinya pura-pura sibuk dengan gambarannya, karena ia makin menunduk.

Mungkin bila suasananya tidak murung begini, Mark akan mengambil foto dulu, dan mengunggahnya ke WhatsApp, ingin memamerkan putranya yang kini begitu gemas, mungkin diberi _caption_ : _Makin bsr malah makin lucu cimol kesygn ayah sm papi…._

Ah, ya, putra mereka diberi panggilan “Cimol” karena potongan rambut batok kelapanya, yang membuat kepalanya nampak makin bulat. Donghyuck bukan hanya yang awalnya memberikan panggilan ini, namun ia jugalah yang memotong rambutnya si Dedek menggunakan baskom plastik sebagai cetakannya.

Donghyuck dan si Dedek itu dulu begitu menempel, si bungsu juga amat dimanja oleh sang ayah, mereka dulu banyak melakukan hal-hal bersama. Sedangkan si Kakak lebih senang _hangout_ sama Papi Mark.

“Dedek kangen sama Ayah …?” Tanya si Papi.

Satu … dua … tiga …, anak kecil itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke Papi Mark dengan air mata yang siap jatuh ke pipi, dan akhirnya menangis. Mark pun segera merengkuh tubuh kecilnya untuk digendong sambil ditimang-timang.

“Oh, sayang …, cup, cup, cup. Kangen Ayah, ya, hm?”

“Papih …,” kata si Dedek di sela-sela tangisannya, “mau—Dedek mau Ayah … kangen Ayah ….”

“Iya, sayang, maafin Ayah, yaa, Ayah juga pasti kangen sama Dedek.”

Mark mengecup kening si Dedek sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya dan _multi-task_ mengotak-atik _laptop_ -nya untuk membuka kontak _Mas Suami_ pada aplikasi _Video Call._

Si bungsu hanya masih tersedu-sedu duduk di pangkuan Papi Mark, namun ketika melihat tampilan aplikasi _Video Call_ dan foto profil kontak si Ayah—yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan nampak serasi dengan si Papi di pesisir pantai—perlahan tangis si Dedek jadi mereda.

Anak kecil itu tidak begitu mengerti ketika Mark mengirim beberapa pesan pada Donghyuck, jadi ia diam saja.

_Papi Mark Sayang:_ _mas kalo lg free, lgsg vc ya_

_Papi Mark Sayang:_ _ini si dd, darurat pkoknya…._

_Mas Suami is calling._

Pada nada tunggunya, si Dedek langsung sumringah. Meski belum diangkat, tapi anak itu begitu fokus pada layar _laptop_ yang menampilkan wajah si Ayah.

“Ya, sayang?” Terdengar suara _lo-fi_ Donghyuck dari _laptop_ Mark, pria itu masih lengkap dengan tampilan setelan kantornya. Donghyuck membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan melonggarkan dasinya. “Ada apa? Kenapa sama si Dedek?” Ia terdengar panik, suaranya menggema, kelihatannya pria itu berada di tangga darurat.

“Ini …,” Mark membantu menghapus air mata dari pipi putranya, “Dedek katanya kangen sama Ayah, ya?”

Mendengar hal tersebut, Donghyuck langsung tersenyum pilu. Ia melemaskan bahunya dan bersandar di dinding. “Ohh, Dedek kesayangan Ayah sampe nangis, iya? Kangen banget sama Ayah?”

Lalu hening.

Hal ini terjadi lagi, ketika Donghyuck berbicara, si bungsu malah diam.

Si Dedek malah berkutat pada boneka Olafnya yang ternyata sedari tadi tidak dilepasnya.

“Coba, mas, minggu ini pulangnya tepat waktu. Mau ulang tahun si Dedek masa malah ngejauh gitu?” Kali ini Mark yang berbicara.

“Ya, kan, biar nanti pas di Bali bebas, jadi aku gak usah mikirin kerja.”

“Kerja bisa dicicil, kan? Orang lain juga gak gila-gilaan kayak kamu.”

Si Dedek yang menyaksikan perdebatan orang tuanya hanya melongo, ia menatap Ayah Donghyuck dan Papi Mark bergantian. Merasa terintimidasi, jadi ia hanya memeluk Olafnya lebih erat.

Sebenarnya mertua Mark pernah menceramahi mereka mengenai kebiasaan buruk ini, bagaimana Donghyuck dan Mark tertangkap berdebat di hadapan putra-putri mereka, yang tentunya tidak akan memberikan efek yang baik. Rumah tangga mereka memang tidak sempurna, tapi keduanya selalu mau memperbaiki diri.

“Hm, _okay_.” Akhirnya Donghyuck berbicara.

“Hm?”

“Aku nanti pulangnya cepet,” kata Donghyuck, Mark langsung bernapas lega mendengarnya, “Dedek mau Ayah beliin Olaf lagi, gak? Nanti Ayah bawa buat Dedek.”

Si Dedek menghindari tatapan Donghyuck dan menggeleng, ia menunduk lagi kemudian berkata, “Dedek mau main sama Ayah ….”

“Oohhh, Dedek ….” Kata Donghyuck dan Mark kompak, tersentuh hatinya.

“Sayangkuuu.” Papi Mark memeluk gemas putranya yang ada di pangkuannya, meremas tubuh itu erat, membuatnya memekik dan tertawa menggelitik ketika si Papi menghujaninya dengan ciuman di pipi.

Pemandangan manis itu sukses membuat Donghyuck tersenyum gembira, ia ingin _screenshot_ gambarnya tapi lupa lagi caranya meski sudah diajari si Kakak berulang kali, dan tidak sengaja malah mengakhiri panggilannya.

“Eh …, si Ayah malah ditutup.”

Namun setelah panggilan itu berakhir, suasana hati si Dedek sepertinya sedikit naik. Ia tidak semurung sebelumnya.

Mark bahkan bisa fokus pada kerjaannya cukup lama, dan putranya masih nampak baik-baik saja. Ia sepertinya begitu asyik memainkan boneka Olafnya, si Dedek dan Olaf nampak sedang berpura-pura liburan di Bali seolah “Bali” merupakan sebuah tempat mandi bola.

Dan ketika terdengar deru mesin suara mobil di depan rumah, Mark langsung menghela napas panjang.

Kecewa.

Ia tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari mobil keluarga Bapak Jaemin dan Jeno—alias tetangga mereka yang begitu baik hati bersedia membiarkan si Kakak ikut pulang dengan jemputan orang tua temannya bila Ayah Donghyuck tidak bisa menjemput.

Ketika Mark keluar, betul saja, ia disambut oleh pemandangan sebuah mobil sedan dan si Kakak yang berlari ke arah Mark.

“Aduh, pak, makasih banyak lho. Tadi saya minta Ayahnya Kakak buat jemput, tapi kayaknya lagi sibuk. Ngerepotin terus jadinya.” Kata Mark pada Jaemin yang masih ada dalam mobilnya.

“Oh, iya, gak apa-apa. Gak ngerepotin, rumahnya sebelahan ini.” Lalu tersenyum. “Mari, pak.”

Mark pun membalas senyumannya.

Dan ketika pria itu pergi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, kebetulan ada Jeno yang sedang menyiram tanaman, ia segera menyambut sang suami dan putri mereka dengan kecupan.

Pemandangan itu membuat Mark mengernyit, karena:

1.) Mark jadi ingat, suatu malam Donghyuck pernah bilang padanya ada gosip dari grup bapak-bapak kantor yang sering bersepeda bareng, gosip mengenai Bapak Jaemin yang sering main-main dengan wanita, yang Mark tidak percaya karena Pak Jaemin nampaknya bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Tapi kini rasanya Mark ingin percaya pada gosip itu, karena; 2.) Mark iri melihat bagaimana manisnya hubungan mereka. Untuk sepasang orang tua yang sudah lama menikah, hubungan Pak Jaemin dan Jeno itu terlalu manis dan mesra ala-ala FTV ABG.

Sedangkan Mark, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali Donghyuck pulang tepat waktu. Mereka sebenarnya jadi jarang bertemu karena proyek besar yang Donghyuck dapat. Inilah mengapa Donghyuck bekerja gila-gilaan, karena setelah proyek ini selesai, mereka sekeluarga berencana liburan ke Bali sekalian merayakan ulang tahun si Dedek.

“Papih …, Ayahnya mana …?”

Si Dedek kelihatan begitu kecil berdiri dengan kepala menengadah pada Mark, tangan mungilnya meremas celana Mark.

“Ohhh, Ayah lagi bawa Olaf, sini sayang. Hap!” Papi Mark menggendong putranya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bokongnya. “Dedek makin berat, ih. Jagoan Papi makin gede, ya, hm?” Ia akhirnya membawa putranya masuk kembali ke rumah dan mengalihkan pikirannya agar tidak terus kepikiran Donghyuck.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

Donghyuck menguap, lalu menguap lagi tapi kali ini tanpa suara ketika mendekati kamar si Dedek dan si Kakak yang ditutup rapat. Pasti semuanya sudah pulas bila rumahnya amat hening nan gelap begini.

Pria itu membuka pintu kamar buah hatinya dan mengendap-endap ke dalam untuk meletakkan kantung besar berisi boneka Olaf yang lebih besar, dan tas gendong _The Powerpuff Girls_ yang merupakan _request_ si Kakak.

Donghyuck pun perlahan mendekati putra-putrinya yang nampak damai dalam tidurnya.

Ia membenarkan letak selimut si Kakak kemudian mengecup keningnya. Ah, Donghyuck dapat merasakan bagaimana anak perempuannya makin besar, si sulung kini tidak mau lagi dicium keningnya oleh Ayah dan Papi, katanya, _kayak anah kecil tahu_!

Kemudian Donghyuck beralih pada si Dedek.

Aduh …, Donghyuck benar-benar sayang dan kasihan pada si bungsu ini. Putranya itu tumbuh di saat kedua orang tuanya begitu sibuk dengan dunia kerjaannya dan tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak.

Berbeda dengan si Kakak yang ketika kecilnya dihujani perhatian yang lebih banyak. Selain dari orang tuanya, juga dari kakek-neneknya, karena pada saat itu kondisi ekonomi Donghyuck dan Mark tidak sebaik sekarang ini, sehingga Donghyuck dan Mark harus tinggal dengan mereka beberapa tahun.

Melihat si Dedek yang nampak sedang memeluk Olafnya dan tidur pulas membuat Ayah Donghyuck menyadari bagaimana dirinya begitu rindu pada buah hatinya itu. Mereka dulu sering bermain bersama, dan Donghyuck itu memang dinilai yang paling asyik bila bermain dengan anak kecil. Makanya si Dedek begitu menempel pada Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengelus pipi bulat si Dedek dan terkekeh lemah, ia kemudian mengecup kening putranya yang membuat putranya mengernyitkan kening.

Oh, ya, Donghyuck lupa cukuran ….

Donghyuck menggaruk-garuk janggut tipisnya sambil tersenyum, ia pun meninggalkan kamar putra-putrinya dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan Mark.

Donghyuck sudah melepaskan dasi dan jasnya, sudah siap masuk ke kamar, ia memutar kenop pintunya, sudah siap melihat pemandangan suaminya yang tidur pulas di ranjang.

Lah?

Tapi …

Tapi!

Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka ….

Ia coba sekali lagi, didorong lebih keras. Tidak bisa. Didorong dengan kakinya, tidak bisa juga.

Donghyuck menghela napas panjang. Ia pun mengetuk pintunya pelan-pelan dan membisikkan, “Sayang …? Ini aku udah pulang.”

Hening.

Donghyuck melirik ke arah pintu putra-putrinya dulu, lalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi lebih kencang. “Sayang? Ini mas, aku ini kekunci dari luar?”

Tidak lama setelahnya, Donghyuck mendapatkan sebuah notifikasi _chat_ dari _Papi Mark Sayang: mas tidur di ruang tv, jgn brisik2. Nnti dd bangun lg, td hbs nangisin km_

Aduh ….

Begitu, ya ….

Donghyuck pikir, ia memang pantas untuk dihukum seperti ini. Meski inginnya kini ia memeluk Papi Mark, tapi bila memang inginnya sang suami begitu, Donghyuck tidak bisa protes.

Dalam hubungan mereka, memang Mark yang lebih tahu banyak mengenai berumah tangga, dan biasanya pria itu selalu benar. Akan Donghyuck gunakan hukumannya ini sebagai sebuah renungan dan peringatan.

Lalu akhirnya setelah beres mandi dan menggunakan pakaian tidur yang masih ada di jemuran, Donghyuck berjalan terseok-seok ke ruang televisi, dan ambruk di sofa besar di depan televisi. Ia melempar kacamatanya ke meja dan menyalakan televisi dengan volume suara yang kecil, lalu memindahkan salurannya ke tayangan pertandingan sepak bola.

Donghyuck menghela napas berat, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana lelah matanya dan inginnya hanya berbaring di balik selimut, memeluk Papi Mark kesayangannya ….

“ _Ya, bola ditendang bebas, dioper ke Guppy. Oleh Guppy digiring ke gawang, dan, dan, dan—_ Ayah … belum bobo …?”

Tubuh Donghyuck spontan tersentak mendengar suara kecil yang mengejutkannya itu, ternyata ia sudah tidak fokus menonton dan hampir saja tertidur.

Dari arah sumber suara, kini nampak si Dedek berdiri sambil menyembunyikan sebagian tubuh mungilnya di balik sofa, ia memeluk boneka Olafnya ke dada.

“Lho, Dedek? Kebangunin sama Ayah? Ayah berisik?”

Si Dedek hanya menggeleng. Dari cara anak kecil itu berkedip, begitu jelas bagaimana ia masih mengantuk.

“Yuk, bobo lagi.”

Donghyuck hendak bangkit dan menuntun kembali putranya ke kamar, namun suara kecil si Dedek menghentikannya, “Mau bobo sama Ayah ….”

Ini pertama kalinya lagi putranya mau berbicara padanya dalam satu kalimat yang panjang, karena biasanya si Dedek hanya mengangguk, merengek, dan menggeleng padanya.

Donghyuck tersenyum kecil, ia membuka kedua tangannya untuk menyambut si Dedek yang berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil masih menyeret si Olaf. “Sini, sayang. Bobo sama Ayah.” Lalu akhirnya memeluknya erat dan mencium basah sisi wajahnya.

“Ayah … tunggu.” Kata si Dedek tiba-tiba, ia melepaskan dirinya dari Donghyuck, kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah kamarnya kemudian kembali dengan selembar kertas untuk diberikan pada sang ayah. Dan ketika Donghyuck melihat pemberian si Dedek, hati Donghyuck langsung terenyuh.

Di selembar kertas itu ada gambar yang terlihat seperti si Dedek yang sedang menggenggam tangan Olaf dan Ayah Donghyuck, lalu ada Papi Mark dan si Kakak di sisi mereka, dilengkapi gambar rumah sebesar orang-orangannya, serta pesan yang sepertinya dibantu si Kakak, bertuliskan: _Kangen Ayah_

Astaga.

Inilah momen-momen di mana Donghyuck begitu bersyukur dianugerahi putra-putrinya. Hatinya langsung tersentuh, Donghyuck tersenyum lebar pada si Dedek yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

“Sini, sayang, Ayah juga kangen.” Dan akhirnya si Dedek menangis keras dalam pelukan erat Ayahnya, suaranya tidak dikontrol, ia menangis hebat sehingga Donghyuck harus membawanya ke halaman belakang. “Shh, Dedek, maafin Ayah, sayang .... Jagoan Ayah kangen sama Ayah, hm?” Sambil ditimang-timang dan mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

“Ayah jangan kerja ….” Kata Dedek dengan R yang masih belum jelas. Ia memeluk leher Donghyuck erat, tidak mau lepas.

“Iya, sayang, Ayah cuti.”

Putranya itu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

“Nanti bisa main sama Ayah, tapi sekarang Dedek tidur dulu, ya.” Kemudian ketika Donghyuck berbalik, hendak kembali ke ruang televisi, ia langsung menemukan Papi Mark yang bersandar di sofa sambil memeluk dirinya.

“Maaf, tadi gak bisa tepat waktu lagi, kebetulan tiba-tiba ada yang mendesak banget.” Kata Donghyuck ketika akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Mark.

“Terus itu kenapa si Dedek nangis?”

“Iya, kangen sama aku.”

Oke, tatapan kesal Papi Mark … serem banget. Donghyuck perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mark dengan si Dedek yang nampak lelah sudah menangis berkali-kali hari ini. Ia tergolek lemas dan masih terisak-isak kecil dalam pangkuan Donghyuck.

“Aku udah nyerah buat yakinin kamu pulangnya tepat waktu, mas.”

“Aku cuti.”

“Hah?”

“Nanti aku izin sakit aja.”

Pada pernyataan itu, Mark menatap Donghyuck untuk beberapa saat, ia mencoba memproses ucapan Donghyuck sebelum akhirnya perlahan ada senyum mengembang di wajahnya. “Makasih, mas.”

Donghyuck membalas senyuman Mark, mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat lelah. Menjadi orang tua memang melelahkan. Padahal mereka dulunya ini diketahui sebagai pasangan yang hampir tidak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain, namun sejak kedatangan buah hati mereka, gaya hidup dan prioritas mereka langsung berubah drastis.

Mark kemudian mendekat untuk menyisir helaian rambut si Dedek yang lepek karena keringat.

“Papih belum bobo …?” Gumam si bungsu sambil melihat Papi Mark setengah sadar, anak itu kelihatan bisa langsung tertidur bila memejam matanya lebih lama.

“Papi bobonya kalau Dedek juga bobo.”

“Dedek mau bobo sama Ayah.”

“Hmm, Papi gak diajak?”

Si Dedek diam cukup lama, Mark dan Donghyuck pikir putra mereka itu sudah tertidur hingga akhirnya terdengar, “Oke, sama Papih …. Sama Olaf ….”

Mau membawa Dedek ke kamar Ayah Donghyuck dan Papi Mark, tapi takutnya si Kakak nanti iri, apa lagi mengetahui Donghyuck tidak akan masuk kerja, bisa-bisa dia juga ingin bolos sekolah.

Pada akhirnya Mark membawa seluruh keperluan untuk Donghyuck dan putra mereka tidur di sofa, namun ketika ia kembali, ia malah disambut pemandangan sang suami dan buah hati yang sudah memejam mata di sofa.

Kalau suara dengkuran Ayah Donghyuck sudah mulai terdengar, itu artinya dia sudah benar-benar terlelap. Ada si Dedek yang menjadikan perut si Ayah sebagai tempat tidurnya.

Pemandangan manis itu sukses membuat Mark tersenyum lagi, ia pun pelan-pelan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dengkuran Donghyuck makin keras hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti dengan sebuah lenguhan terkejut, Donghyuck ternyata terbangun.

“Eh, sayang ….”

“Mas tidur di sini aja sama Dedek.” Mark bisik-bisik. “Aku di kamar, ya.” Lalu hendak pergi ke kamar untuk tidur kembali, namun niatnya langsung diurungkan ketika Donghyuck memanggilnya.

“Sayang,”

“Hm?”

Hening.

Mark menunggu untuk beberapa saat, tapi masih tidak kunjung dijawab, Donghyuck hanya malah menatap Mark dengan mata yang hanya separuh terbuka, jadi Mark bertanya lagi, “Apa, mas?”

“Enggak apa-apa, pengin aja ngeliat muka manis kamu.”

Mark berdecak kesal tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dulu semasa pacaran, Donghyuck memang sering menggodanya, dan sepertinya kata-kata manis Donghyuck masih memberikan efek yang sama pada Mark. Yaaa, sedikit deg-degan gitu deh.

“Ih, gombal terus.” Mark protes tapi masih tersenyum, ia kemudian mengecup bibir Donghyuck sekilas. “Pas pagi jangan lupa matiin lampu luar.”

“Hmm.” Respon Donghyuck dengan mata yang sudah terpejam, dan entah bagaimana caranya, ia masih saja sempat menepuk bokong Mark ketika sang suami berlalu.

_Ahhh_.

Mark mungkin sudah cukup lama menjadi Papi dari anak-anaknya, sudah bukan orang tua yang baru, namun ia begitu ingin mengabadikan momen indah ini dan mungkin pamer pada dunia melalui status WhatsApp-nya, bilang kalau, _s’lalu trims sm mas donghyuck, suamiku tersyg …, ayahnya kk dan dd …. my family is my happiness …._

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

**Author's Note:**

> dkmk enthu, mampir ke base yuk~ [❤️](https://twitter.com/DearDKMK)


End file.
